


There's a word for that

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Lots a little ficlets Using creative and not know words. I'm terrible at summaries!





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://ibb.co/kqOi7n)

Mickey had always felt like a failure at everything but that didn't bother him. He's been disappointing people his whole life he was sort of numb to it now.

Terry thought he was a failure from the moment he'd taken his first breathe; or at least that's how it seemed. For whatever reason,Mickey couldn't breast feed which of course the only one ever given to him was that he was fucking gay.

The years of that were endless He wanted to scream, but what was the point. He remebers being five, sitting down at the bottom of the stairs. His head in his hand, limp and empty. He was a failure as a son.

When he was in school, he felt like an idiot. Structure, rules, other kids, other adults he hated it all. How was he suppose to learn anything by being put on the spot to answer a question or spell a word. Grades are useless. They do not show someone's worth or smarts. It's all about memorization and how fast one can get words on a page. Mickey is not a circle monkey and doesn't jump through these hoops for anyone. 

It was all fucking stupid. He failed every class he took, teachers just shuffled him alone so they didnt need to deal with him. He hated school, he didn't care he was a high school drop out, a failure.

The police were never surprised as they were cuffing Mickey Milkovich, he's just like his father. He's even failed the cops, not being something more than his dad's lapdog. Doing the same shit; beating people for their money, robbing stupid corner stores. He never rose above of what people thought he was.

Failure. 

But who was he to care about them, about what they thought of him. That was untill Ian. 

That ginger, he didn't have to say anything, or even imply anything. But Mickey was hit with a feeling that he's never felt before. Fear of failure. 

He didn't want this to end, Ian wasn't just a warm mouth to him. This wasn't a fuck 'em and dump him scenario. He tried, in all the times he tried to push him away before getting attached, in the times he got sent off to jail giving Ian an easy out. But the damn kid stayed around and now Mickey was terrified of failing him. 

He didn't know how to be better than he was, failure now scared him. He somehow got something worth fighting for and didn't know how to keep him. 

Mickey leaned over giving Ian a passionate kiss. Thankful for having him in his life. Eventually they pulled away from each other, finally able to draw air back into their lungs. Mickey never thought he'd feel this; love and happiness. In a hused voice Ian felt the need to reassure Mickey “You'll never fail me"


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://imgbb.com/)

It was the glances. Or was that more of a glare? Either way their eyes would lock, and there was something there; hate or maybe something else? 

Ian began to realize it was hate that Mickey Milkovich had, but it wasn't hate for him. It was hate of himself for liking Ian. He could work with that.

Mickey knew there was something about Ian Gallagher. The hair on his arm would stand on end whenever they were breathing the same air.

It made him wonder, because he was honestly confused; about himself, these feelings, how the fuck he was suppose to hide it all 

***

Mickey can’t say I love you, he never had. He can't be the first one to say it. He isn't even sure what this is, what they have 

Ian can't say I love you even though he thinks Mickey knows it. Even though everyone fiber in his body wants to scream it.

Mickey can’t say I love you, but he calls him firecroch, and that's like a term of endearment

Ian can’t say I love you, because Mickey still not comfortable with the whole gay thing, he can't come off too needy or sappy.

Mickey can’t say I love you, but he goes to Gallagher family dinners.

Ian can’t say I love you, because what reference does he have for love?

Mickey can’t say I love you, but he deals with Ian crying over Monica, even though he hates crying. Especially cause there isn't anything he can do to fix it. 

Ian wants to say I love you. 

Mickey has fallen in love with Ian. 

Getting lost in his eyes. Having an overwhelming feeling when he looked at him. And the more he looked, the more detail he saw how the green wasn't just green, but had Flex of brown. How the colours swirl and move. Those eyes spoke to him, the way they lingered on him, mickey realized he knew, he knew Ian loved him 

A lot of people told Ian that the and Mickey Milkovich didn’t have a lot in common, but they were both stubborn as hell when it came to people telling them that. All Ian knew was it was impossible to fight fate. He knew they were the perfect fit for each other, their souls entwined he knew they were in love. Even if the words haven't been spoken yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope this comes out the way I want  
> They looooooove each other even if they are both chicken shit to say it


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://ibb.co/kVqC77)

"What the fuck" Mickey turned to his brother "I told ya to hold his legs" he sighed as he turned back to look out the window at the twitching body below. "What? He wasn't gonna talk you were waistin' our damn time" Iggy defended his actions 

Mickey's phone right "what" he snapped before realizing who was on the phone. "Oh sorry" he scratched the back of his head "nah, I'm not going to make it--" "cause Iggy's an idiot he defenestrated someone"

"He what?" Ian wasnt sure if he wanted to know what Mickey was talking about, knowing Iggy it was probably some weird sex thing or some new way to decapitate someone. 

"Some guy owed us some money Iggy was suppose to hold his feet" Mick liked his brother at that point "but numbnuts thought it'd be better to throw him out the two story window. I'll call ya back" 

Iggy shrugged. "He had it coming."

"I ain't arguing, but fuck...that was a little overboard, Ig" Mickey ran his hand through his dark-hair. "Ya know what, fuck it, you threw 'em you deal with it. I gotta go"

***

"So how the fuck do you know the word for throwing someone out a window?" Ian asked "fuck you sayin' Gallagher sayin' I ain't smart?" Mickey spat "I ah, that's not what I meant..." Ian could almost feel the sweat pooling on his forehead, he liked Mickey he didn't want to imply he didn't think he was smart "fuck, clam down I was Fuckin' with ya" Mickey let a smile cross his face "honestly Iggy learned the word thought it would freak people the fuck out cause no one knows that the words means and it's Iggy, it could be some kind of nasty dirty shit he's do to them"

"Fuckin' rights it's what I thought" Ian admitted "use it next time Frank pisses ya off, hell if he really fucking screws up throw 'em out the damn window" Mickey chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and silly but it's a great fun word and if someone what's to take it and make a full Iggy fic about it I'd read the shit out of it!! *Cough J_Q or Nic cough* but really anyone!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad chapter three wasn't as strong as it could have been so here's another chapter still short but hopefully better

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Mindlessly, Ian runs his hand through mickey hair. It’s longer than he’s ever had it. It's rare that Mickey snuggles in, so when it happens Ian takes full advantage. Loving the feel of the soft, slick raven hair. Ian drags his fingers gently tugging it back, it smells good. He's been using Ian's shampoo, because he hasn't been home in days. Ian likes that.

They we're starting to just be comfortable with each other, there was no game being played, their was no hiding, it was just them, and that bliss was one of the best feelings Ian has ever felt.

Running his fingers through Mickey's hair wasn't even a sexual thing; though it could be, he didn't mind the thought of pulling at this thick black hair as it sucked him off. Or tugging it back as he rode him.

But in this moment it was about being together. It was almost relaxing just running his fingers through Mickey dark hair. Even though their life was so fucked most of the time, there were these few moments when everything just stopped and it was just them, and in those moments Ian could do little but think about how he could just stay like that forever. It was calming, grounding, and he fucking needed something to ground him to reality. Soon he realized he was listening to the dull rumble of Mickey snoring. He leaned his head down kissing the top of Mick's head. He'd peacefully lay here watching mindless tv, while feeling Mickey's body relax into his. His hands still tangles in the hair.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ian" Liam yelled drawing out his name as he walked in the door. "Kitchen" the one word answers would suffice. "I need help with my biology homework" the little brother informed him "what's a wenis?" He asked blankly. Ian near chocked on his sandwich "what?" He tried clearing his throat, his brother was old enough now not to have a lisp or mis pronounce words. "We're learning human anatomy. And the teacher said wenis not penis, and I thought she just said it wrong, but she said everyone has it, like even girls!" He looked slightly horrified

"Gimmie your book" Ian waved his hand toward himself hurrying his brother "I thought you knew medical stuff" Liam less than impressed "yeah like broken bones or first aid" Ian didn't really listen as he skimmed the book

"Here it's on your elbows" he placed the book down. He grabbed the skin with his thumb and index finger "this loose extra skin on your elbow it's called your wenis"

"That sounds dirty" Liam giggled "you think I'd get in trouble at school if I told a girl to pull my wenis?" He asked "nah, they teaching you these I say you blame the teacher, you'll be fine" Ian encouraged as Liam ran up the stairs.

Ian shook his head looking at the book again discovering that the skin on the elbow has little sensation, seems to be slightly pliable and in some cases can be used to be therapeutic. Ian had a great idea and pulled out his phone to text Mickey

 

 _Hey come over so I can tug on your wenis_ [message sent]

***

It didn't take Mickey long to arrive at the Gallagher house.

"That was fas--" Ian was cut off by soft lips crashing into his own. their lips gliding over each other’s till they overlapped, Mick's bottom lip ending up between Ian's. 

"Alright.” Mickey broke the kiss as he reached down unzipping his pants "what are you doing?" Ian asked a chuckle in his throat "your text was pretty fucking forward so I figure we'd just get to it. Yet so god damn horny ya couldn't even spell." Mickey pointed out.

"No I was talkin' about your wenis" Ian grabbed Mickey's arm pulled the skin away from the bone "that's Fuckin'weird shit even for you"

"So, is this a you pull mine I pull yours kinda thing?"mickey asked leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words that sound dirty but aren't might be the best!! And I totally feel like I cheated you out of a hand job but that wasn't the word so #sorrynotsorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for one chapter! You can all that J_Q for this, for suggesting calenture, so if I was going to drive out of the happy reality I made I was going to do both sides. So after this we can get back to happy togetherness!

It's hot.

It's always hot but it's unbareable right now. The ceiling fan, with it's big brown wings are moving but there's no air making it pointless. Clothes are pointless, the thinnest shirt drenched in sweat.

Mickey laid in the bed watching the fan go by.

"I thought all our problems were going away. Or would go away once we got here. I ain't saying this was going to be some kind of dream resort, but it could of been ok"

"I was finally going to be happy."

The rooms too silent. So any movement draws his eye.He looked up at the noise. That's when his heart skips a beat, the flash of red, stunning green eyes, lean build.

Ian came.

His heart rate slows as his brain remebers, that's just his last twink who was worried about Mickey having heat stroke or some shit and ran off to find a doctor.

Not Ian.

 

"I will follow you anywhere" Ian remebers clearly having those words on the tip of his lips as Mickey stood before the border. But the words didn't come out. He screwed everything up.

Now he was left with his memories, the memory of what happened and the all the variation memories of what could have been.

_“I love you.” Ian muttered leaning his head against Mickey's his arm holding onto Mickey's neck, not wanting this closeness to end. He could feel the lump in his throat telling him otherwise. . He can feel Mickey's tension even before he replied, it was the silence that was looming around them._

_“No you don’t.” Mickey snapped fighting back tears_

He hated those thoughts, the ones where he was sure Mickey hated him for what he had done.

_"Gallagher, you still wanna do this?"_

_Mickey knew him so well, he could see the conflict the whole drive to the border._

_"I get it, it's crazy. But what else can I do? Can't stay here" Mick sighed he knew he was turning Ian's life upside down by asking him to leave " I fucking love you and I just... I can't..." He stopped he couldn't do all the mushy feelings, if he did he'd probably cry and run them off the road. " it's just you and me." He grabbed Ian's hand, resting it on the console between them._

_Ian's face that had been riddled with indecision had softened, a small smile as he looked at their hands intertwined_

_"Yeah, of course I do" Ian responded because when had Mickey Milkovich done anything but love him?_

Those conversations might be the worst, because it was how it was suppose to be, it was how he truly felt and he let it all slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...


	7. Chapter 7

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Why am I always the little spoon?" Ian asked as he scooted back on the bed. He felt Mickey's arm behind him pulling him closer. "Because we ain't spooning" Mickey reminded "feels like spooning" 

"Nah it's like a hug or something" Mickey grunted "horizontal hugging, sounds dirty" Ian smiled "but I'm taller, and you're the one that likes getting poked in the ass" he grinned into his pillow.

"I haven't touched your ass" he barked "no but you will, just as I'm falling asleep you'll realize you're a horny fuck and it'll wake me up" Ian turned to face him, keeping his head on his pillow "turn back around, I don't want your damn breath all over me"

"You don't say that when my mouth is around your dick" he teased running his hand along Mickey's side. "Well why don't ya just stick in your mouth and shut up."

"Fuck you" Ian rolled his eyes, and turned eback over "whatever it got you to roll back over" Mickey pleased with himself for getting his way snuggled into Ian's back

Ian only just started to drift when he felt a gentle throbbing "I fucking knew it, you can't spoon without getting a hard-on" 

"Yeah yeah you know me so well Gallagher, what can I say I like my spooning to turn into forking" he rolled his hips into Ian his hand brushing arcosd his hip, down between his legs to be greeted by the same pulsing he had. 

Mickey kissed the back of Ian's next, trailing his tongue. "Fuck" he turned over "now what was it you wanted me to do with my mouth?" 

The first touch of Ian's tongue across his cock made Mickey release a long drawn out moan. He was fully hard now, as Ian continued to licked down to the base and circled his thumb across the tip, where he was already leaking. Ian took him into his mouth, going deeper. Ian came off with a pop, a fucking tease. Mickey flipped over his face pressed into a pillow, his hips in the air and he moaned as he felt Ian's finger, then fingers. Mickey swallowed as Ian slowly worked him open

“I'm ready,” He grunted

Ian tugged his fingers free before lubing up his cock and lining with Mickey's hole before slowly pushing in. Ian's hands gripped his waist and controlled the way their bodies move together.

Mickey licked his lips and pushed back against Ian again, and again me moaned as he finished.

Ian clenches his teeth as he pushed as deep into Mick as his orgasmed. He released Mickey's hip before dismounting him, panting heavily.

Scooting a bit closer, Mickey gently wrapped an arm around Ian's belly, pulling up close to him and resting his chin in the nook between Ian's neck and shoulder. He smiled softly "go to sleep this time" Ian muttered teasing Mickey before closing his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unofficial gift to Kennyg who wanted something more silly and horny after the last chapter. Hope it fits the bill


	8. Chapter 8

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Go fuck up the Gallagher boy" Terry grumbled at Iggy and Mickey "which one?" Mickey was stupid enough to ask "the gay on, all of 'em, fuck Mickey. Just do what you're god damn told for once" 

"Why the fuck you ask questions?" Iggy asked as the two boys walked out the front door leaving their drunk father to get pissed some more. "He wants me to beat the shit outta someone I think I get to ask a question or two"

"You're an idiot baby brother" Iggy shook his head "ya just throw the punch and if it's the wrong person ya go out again and fuck up someone else" iggy shurgged not seeing any problem with it. "If he wants the shit beaten out of someone he should just do it himself, aren't ya tired of being his mad dog?" Mickey asked "nah I'm fucking good at it, and I like it"

"You might be a physopath" Mickey said very nonchalant, cause even if he was Mickey would still love him and fight for him, or with him, it made him think he was probably a bit fucked in the head too. 

 

"So what one you think?" Iggy asked as he and Mickey stood across the street from the Kash-N-Grab "how the fuck should I know" Mickey asked defensively, not wanting his brother to assume he liked looking at boys. "I dunno does one look more like a pussy? Or look like he doesn't like pussy like what the fuck who wouldn't like some pussy, I kinda want so pussy now" Iggy lost in his train of thought. 

Mickey knew which one, he just didn't want Iggy to know, because Mickey thought a lot about hitting Ian Gallagher, but Everytime he had those thoughts it ended up in a tussle that ended in him getting fucked in the ass

Fuck, now he had a semi hard on, and his brother noticed "don't worry 'bout it" Iggy shoved his brother " I get stiff thinking about pussy and beatin' the shit outta people. Ever try fucking and punching?" Iggy grinned nodding his head. 

"That one" Mickey pointed across the street to the Gallagher leaving the store "ya think?" Iggy squinted "sure, just look at him, doesn't that look like a fucking face that needs to be punched! Plus isn't he like the smart one, anyone who has time for learnin' ain't bangin' girls" Mickey knew Lip wasn't who they were looking for but he's always wanted to punch the smug son of a bitch "well come on" Iggy swatted Mick with the back of his hand "nah, you go after him I'll fuck up Red I'm sure it'll make the ol' man happy if we do a two for one" Mickey was sure his father didn't experience happiness but he didn't have another word. 

"Yeah ok" Ig thought it sounded like a good plan "his face really does look like it needs to be punched, there ought to be a word for that!" Iggy gave mentioned before darting across the street "hey fag!" He yelled before taking a running swing at lips face. 

Mickey pushed open the doors of the store "Ian Gallagher" his gravelly voice echoed the walls, as he shoved food into his jacket. The doors slamming behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ending is suppose to be our first intro to Mickey in actual show timeline hope it comes across...


	9. Chapter 9

[](https://ibb.co/i2wren)

They looked like sprinkles of cinnamon. it wasn’t the first time he’d thought about those freckles.  Ian's m, shoulders, back, collarbone – there were even some down lower-- his hips, The small curve in his back that led to the swell of his ass.

Ian Gallagher had the tightest ass Mickey had ever squeezed. He wasn't a religious person but that ass was the closest thing to worship Mickey would do. Sure he was in Love with Ian, all of him; his body, his mind his soul. But Ian's ass had a special place in his heart.

He wasn't even an ass guy, he took it in the ass, in jail he gave it in the ass; but that was out of necessarity not out of enjoyment. But Ian had the most plumb prefectly round buttocks, that he could fit perfectly into one hand when he held it. A grunty growl noise escaped his lips "how'd you get such a great ass?" He asked giving ng it a squeeze "i work out?" Ian furrowed his eyebrows how the fuck was he suppose to know. 

***

Ian knew Mickey loved his ass, and he knew Mickey knew that that Ian loved Mickey's ass; probably the fact that he liked to fuck it gave that away. But it was more than just a hole. He loves the whole damn thing. He likes sinking his teeth into the flesh, smacking it so hard you could almost see his hand print. It was his way of claiming it. The first smack was his favourite, the way it always caught mickeu by surprise, even when he was expecting it; the sharp slap of skin against skin echoing through his body. 

Mickey wasn't one to workout but it didn't change the fact that he had a damn good shaped ass. "God" Ian moaned "I love your ass" 

" yeah, I grew it myself" his tone was dripping with sass. "Keep talking like that Milkovich I'll give ya a swift kick in the ass" 

"Is that a promise?" Mickey winked "don't be an ass" Ian playfully punched him "oh come on you know you love it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Nicrenkel's word but I couldn't decide who had the worderfully shaped ass... And then I asked myself why say or when I can say and!!
> 
> So you get two very small glimpses into two great asses 
> 
> Happy Easter!


	10. Chapter 10

[](https://imgbb.com/)  
[photo image hosting](https://imgbb.com/)  
Mickey lit his second cigarette as he fidgeted with his phone. Fuck he felt like a pussy. He took a deep inhale the cigarette placed firmly between his lips as his thumbs quickly typed.

'ay Gallagher wanna come over [message sent]

It's fuckin 2 in the mornin' Mick [message received]  
Is this a booty call? [Message received]

Nah I was thinkin' we could cuddle and talk about our fucking feelings [message sent]  
why ya gotta make me say it [message sent]  
yeah it's a damn booty call. [Message sent]

;) Damn right I'll make ya say it. [Message received]  
Be there in 10 [message received]

"What are you still doing up?" Mandy stumbled into his room, she'd just gotten back from a night of drinking, come to think of it for them every night was a night of drinking. "Ian's comin' over, now get the fuck out" he grunted towards his sister "you expect to get laid this room looks like a tornado came through." She laughed "just go the fuck to bed before ya puke in my room" he ordered "like you'd even notice" she waved him off as she stumbled up the stairs.

Mickey looked around, fucking Mandy, as drunk as she was, she was right. All he wanted to do was sit here and wait for Ian to come over, getting horny-er but now he was stuck looking at this mess, knowing there was no way he could clean it in the time he had. 

Mickey began looking of opportunities to hide all his shit. The five plates, three cups and one bowl he found he tossed into the kitchen sink. Rushing back he decided taking the time to sniff all the clothes was a too much of a time consumption so he tossed them all into the laundry basket and tossed it outside his door. He managed to get the small flimsy closet door to close and his room looked decent. He'd never "cleaned" so fast in his life, maybe it was the first time he had ever cleaned. 

The things he's do for Ian Gallagher. 

As Ian walked into Mickey's room, he noticed something he didn't understand "what the fuck is that?" Mick asked "it's a feather duster" Ian mentioned as he dusted the feathers on Mickey "Mandy sent me a text said you had a French maid fetish" 

That fucker, Mickey though as he cursed his sister who thought this was funny, to mock him for his mess. But to drag Ian into this he wanted to kill her "you're a very dirty man" Ian tickled Mick ear. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "Then we should start with French kissing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what I managed to do for you lovely people!!! I realize I'm a tease writer and I'm only a little bit sorry for that


	11. Chapter 11

[](https://imgbb.com/)

She wasn't always been a bitch.

In fact, she was sure at some point she had to have been a sweet bouncing baby; Mickey disagreed. She had colic so she screamed all the time. Then mom was gone and she screamed about that, Terry ignored her, Mickey was too young and was just annoyed by her. So she became a brat, screeching her demands, throwing toys at Mickey's head, holding her breath till she got her way. This got her what she wanted.

But in school, that's where she realized, all girls were bitches. They'd hate you just for you're hair, your clothes, the way you spoke, what you ate for lunch. It only took once for Mandy to come home crying that girls had put gum in her hair for Terry to tell her to grow a damn pair, and not be be a whiny ass baby, but Mickey decided to show her how to throw a punch, kick or even bite anyone who looked at her the wrong way.

That's when she realized she was good, the very best, beyond compare; The biggest baddest bitch in school. No one dare mess with Mandy Milkovich, she liked the power that brought.

Some think maybe too much since she did decide to run Karen over with a car. But she was just ambitchious and Karen needed to know that, and not mess with her fucking man. 

Though there were the countless boys who thought they could do what they want with her, when she'd been hurt too many times, she realized she needed to self preserve, being a cold heartless bitch was better than unwanted advances, or a broken heart over caring for a peace of shit boyfriend.

Kenyatta learned that when she put his balls in a vice grip for sleeping with some hoebag. That bitch also lost a tooth from her right hook.

High maintenance did not even begin to describe her, with jet black hair, and even darker eyes. Most people realized if she glarded your way it was just easier to just apologize even when you didn't know what you had done wrong in the first place.

It's definitely not how you make lasting friendships. People who are too scared to talk to you, let alone tell you the fucking truth. In her whole life she managed to have two, and one of them was Mickey so she wasn't sure if that even counted, the other one was Ian and she don't well got to claim him; not Mickey. He was her friend before his boyfriend. 

Then, when she decided to try and be a functioning member of society; because she was done hooking. She realized all the confidance in herself and abilities was read as arrogant; apparently shops would rather dumb bimbos than someone actually competent. And self preservation from pervs became ‘cold’ to any man who saw her. They were combined to give a new description- ambitchious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow I have a Mandy chapter and there's no spoken words so that's kinda weird huh.... Ok I don't know what happened here, I blame having company but I hope it's good enough as a filler till I can get back to writing


	12. Chapter 12

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Mickey had heard some stupid shit in his life, his siblings after all were Iggy and Mandy. Mickey is sure he's never heard a brillent thing come out of either their mouths.

"Ya think this will hurt" Iggy asked Mickey while holding the stapler to his hand. 

Stupid.

"Ya think he loves me?" Love sick Mandy would ask him about every deadbeat guy she'd kiss.

Stupid.

"What do ya think would happen if I put these fireworks in the microwave?" Iggy asked not that he was waiting for an answer as he opened the door to the microwave. 

Stupid

"Can ya tell I hit a bitch with the car?" Mandy asked as she cleaned the blonde hair from the front of the car. 

Stupid

But the stupidest question he'd ever heard was about to happen "Get up, Gallagher I ain't done with you yet.” Mickey snarled

The ginger finally got back on his feet, assuming a defensive position, not knowing what the thug was going to do next. It wasn't unusual for Mickey to give Ian a beatdown, fuck he was sure it was becoming more regular; the punching and shoving, knocking each other over.

Mickey managed to pin the feisty red head to the wall. Ian's head turned eyes sqeezed shut waiting for the mother of all punches to his face. Mickey wasn't sure why their faces were in such close proximity to each other, he could fucking smell the shampoo in Gallagher's hair, why the fuck would he smell him? Why did he want to? 

Waiting for the punch that never came Ian turned his head back around, now nearly nose to nose, icy eyes looking into his. "Mickey..." His heart was pounding but not in fear. "Are you gay?"

Stupid. 

He stood there, his fist dropped, his mouth gapped open that had to be the stupidest thing he ever heard. Who the fuck in their right mind would ask Mickey Milkovich if he was gay? Did he want to get fucked up even more?

Mickey looked at Ian's face, it was a palette of colors betweet blood's red and bruises' purple, that were beginning to spring up under his pale skin. He was impressed Gallagher could take the beating and not cry like a bitch. He'd given him split lips, that Mickey suddenly wanted to bursh his thumb across. 

Stupid. 

"Do you wanna kiss me?" Ian asked as he watched Mickey's eyes gaze at his lips. "I never fucking said I wanna do that" he barked with disbelief and confusion. "Ya didn't have to say anything" Ian's hand pressed onto Mickey's neck. "Stop it" Mickey said his tone not believable enough.

Ian leaned in, testing the waters of how close Mickey would let their faces get. An innocent brush of lips, slowly morphing into a stupid mash-up of teeth and tounges, it's filthy, sloppy, it's overwhelming, and the best damn thing Mickey ever experienced.

He pulled away, fuck he was screwed. Terry would kill him, and probably Ian too. Why the fuck did he kiss him, why the fuck did he like it so damn much?

Stupid. 

So stupid he did it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word might have gotten lost a bit, but that's ok cause I kinda think this turned out awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

[ ](https://ibb.co/fza4P7)   
[how to delete your twitch account](https://deleteacc.com/twitch)   


Mickey doesn't do birthdays. Terry never saw a reason to celebrate breaking out of someone's vagina, and certainly not a reason to get gifts or cake. Why the fuck would he spend time and money on when all you've done is push your way into this world and have been needy ever since.

So he never told Ian when his birthday was, it had become easier to forget it himself than to have a day to remember how much of a fuckin' burden he and his siblings were for Terry.  To not be reminded of the "happy birthday? What's so happy about it?" Terry would grunted.

But as he made his way; blurry eyed into the kitchen. He noticed, sitting in the middle of the table; thankfully next to a cup of coffee. A cream cheese frosted red velvet cupcake with a white candle stuck in the middle.

He looked at the other side of the table, where Ian was lounging in a chair his long legs nearly reaching the other side under the table. He had a coffee in hand and his phone in the other as he pretended to barely notice Mick entered the room, but a hint of a smile started to grace his lips

"Uh, Gallagher? Cupcake?"

"Yes, Muffin!" He teased knowing Mickey hated pet names.

"You know what I fucking mean, what's with the cupcake?" He asked plopping down infornt of it."It's this crazy traditional thing that you do; especially for someone ya fuckin like  When it's their birthday," 

"And how the fuck do you know it's my birthday?" He asked ignoring the mouthwatering cupcake. "Ya know your siblings actual like ya right?"

"Yeah well that's debatable, Fuckin' snitches" he hated his birthday, he was pretty sure he'd hate this cupcake. Only Gallagher would think to give him a pretty dessert. And fucking red, what was he sayin'? "Just eat it, it's your birthday" Ian exasperated. "Trust me you'll love it, The moist red tinted cake has a hint of chocolate flavor and the sweet creamy, cream cheese frosting pairs well with the light chocolate taste." Gallagher explained "what are ya a foodie?" Mickey asked "no I just love baked goods and birthdays are about indulging!"

“Fuck,” Mickey mumbled under his breath as he took a bite of the delicious cupcake moving the small wax candle out of the way "sorry, Did you say something?" Ian teased  "fuck off man. Can't I just eat the damn tiny cake, you can gloat about being right later. It's fucking good ok"

"Oh and another birthday tradition you might not be familiar with, the blowing--" he grinned

"blowing out of the candle, obviously"  he played with the discarded candle licking the extra icing off the bottom   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this really embodied the word but it was stupidly cute so I had to past it.... I feel like this is becoming a trend lol


	14. Chapter 14

[](https://ibb.co/dtvnhS)

Ian had never seen eyes like Mickey's before.

They're the most glacier blue and were ice cold, always squinted, with a scowl, everyone saw the anger; the hatred in them.

But sometimes Ian was sure he saw something more, more than the darkness, the scary and mean thug. Sometimes, he thought he saw fear, or sadness. A man forced to be his father's errand boy, causing crime and havoc through the town. 

Those eyes were full of regret. Of a life he didn't choose, or a life he wasn't living. And when he looked at Ian for the first time. With the furry from his father and the cold exterior he'd come to use as an armor, Ian saw his eyes go soft and warm, the frustrated glare he'd come to expect had dissipated. He saw a truth, that prehaps deep down he'd always known was there, but today when his eyes locked with Mickey's he saw, hope, desire, a longing for someone to see him; for Ian to truely see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's like crazy short  
> But it words so I hope you like them  
> Anyone else feel like I'm stuck in first meetings of these two? If that bothers anyone find me a word to push them further into a relationship/established relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

[](https://ibb.co/kZipe7)

[](https://ibb.co/ixXRRn)

"Hey where are you?" Mickey asked coming out the back door of the Gallagher house "Ian!" He shouted before he found his boyfriend laying on the grass of the backyard. "What the fuck you doin' down there?" He questioned as he made his way down the rickety, paint peeling, wooden stairs "ya said to come over but weren't in the house, I had to fucking talk to two of your damn siblings, and Debs tried to make me hold her fucking baby" he groaned "Are you even awake?" Mickey started to wonder as his feet made it to Ian's body, and still hadn't heard a word from the ginger 

"Isn’t it weird how clouds are so big, like what are they even made, ya can't touch 'em they'd slip right through your fingers like smoke. Why do ya think they are so unreachable? So important, so...." Ian was cut off "are you high?" Mickey asked "just lay down and watch" Ian patted the ground next to him "haven't ya ever just stopped and looked at the sky?" He asked as mickey begrudgingly made his way down to the warm grass, he looked up, trying to see what Ian was talking about.

"So what do ya see?" Mickey asked since all he saw was blue skies, white clouds and the occasional bird that he was sure was gonna shit on his face; it made all this a bit unpleasant. 

"Look right there" Ian pointed across Mickey's chest "there's a duck" 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Ya wanna fuck?" Mickey repeated what he thought Ian said since there were no birds in the sky, this whole looking for shapes seemed ridiculous "no, come on look at the clouds what do ya see?" 

"I don't fucking know it all looks like white cotton candy" he huffed "Fuckin' relax for a minute and just look" Ian outreached his hand grabbing Mickey's "it's about opening your mind..."

"Your new meds make a sound like you're high as a fucking kite, this chill ya have is kinda fuckin creepy" 

But Mickey; who would do anything for Ian, took a deep breath, looked back up at the sky "that one looks like a dick" Mickey pointed "Mick" Ian sighed obviously his boyfriend didn't want to entertain him on this "come on--oh shit it does"

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Yours is bigger" Mickey turned his head with a grin. He looked back to the sky his hand still intertwined with Ian's as they gazed at the sky. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, fuck they needed some damn relaxation in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kennnyg's suggestion!


	16. Chapter 16

[](https://ibb.co/hzbvrn)

Five times Mickey's has some technical difficulties

 

1.  
From the age of six Mickey knew he wasn't going to understand or even like technology. His brother Iggy managed to steal an old Nintendo and had convinced Mickey to play duck hunt with him. The idea seemed simple enough

shoot the fucking ducks.

It turns out, if one person is playing the second controller can be used to fly the ducks, something Mickey was unaware of Everytime Iggy asked him to play. 

Between the fustrstion of having to blow into the cartridge to make it work when it glitched, not being able to kill the ducks and then not being able to shoot the stupid dog who laughed at you when you failed. Mickey couldn't take the taunting, he threw the gun at the tv. 

That would have been the end of it but Terry so was pissing he beat him and made him get a new TV. 

Stupid technology. 

2.  
When Mickey was thirteen he knew didn't like the same porn as his father and brother. There was no way he could go down and rent porn, he had a reputation to keep, people in small towns talk and if Terry never found out he'd kill em dead. He had decided he was going to hack the satellite; which Terry was hijacking off the neighbours anyway and find some gay porn. 

His eyes were peeled to the screen as two men stood with their hips grinding into one another, Mickey wasn't Fuckin'sure if he liked watching it; his penis disagreed. He liked the idea of it but watching two bags go at it--he could hear Terry in his head.

He loosened his jeans, he groaned tightening his fingers around his cock. Fuck, why did it have to feel so good. 

“Eww" a high pitched voice came from the other side of the soft “gay porn?” Mandy asked sleepy eyed, her dark hair tied in pigtails, she wasn't more than eleven "dad's gonna kill you" she informed him, while Mick quickly got his composure and tried to turn off the tv "ya know that doesn't make it go away right?" 

"What the fuck you talking about" he cleared his throat. "The tv, it keeps a record"she pointed out "fuck" Mickey let out a long drawn out curse. 

Stupid technology. 

"I'll cover for ya" she shrugged "I'll just tell 'em I thought it was about learnin' how to do it with two guys" his stupid fucking sister was going to cover for him. 

3.  
Ian was startled awake by the annoying beeping that was Mickey's alarm clock. His eyes cracked open just in time to see Mickey's hand take a swing at the irritating box on the end table. Taking his queue from Mickey he snuggled back in closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with Mickey by his side.

An undetermined amount of time later,Mickey shifted out of sleep, waking with his normal grunts and stretches until his arm wacked into Ian still sound asleep in his bed "what the fuck are you doing here" Mickey hissed 

"Fuck you're not a morning person" Ian muttered rolling away "why didn't you leave?" Mickey asked "the fucking alarm, why didn't it go off?"

"It did" ian moaned irritated by the rude awakening "you fucking punched it and went back to sleep I figured it was ok"

"The alarm was for you, you ain't suppose to stay the night" mickey knew the moment the words left his lips it came out the wrong way. "Fuck you, Mick." Ian tossed the blankets off "fuck, don't be sorry drama queen" Mickey rolling out of the bed behind him "I did it for you cause I fucking care, the alarm was set so you could leave before Terry woke up" he tried yelling in a hushed tone 

"Well I didn't fucking know that" Ian huffed "what do we do now then?" Ian asked the hint of worry strong in his voice "I can ask Mandy if shell cover, say ya slept over with her" Mick bit the inside of his lip "will she do that?" 

"I don't fucking know, she's covered for me before though" Mickey fidgeted with the alarm buttons, pissed that he was even in this situation, he'd taken processions to keep Gallagher safe from Terry.

Stupid technology.

4.  
Mickey wasn't even sure why he had a computer, maybe he got it during his online poker phase, or maybe Iggy got it for all his kinky porn, or maybe Mandy got it for her online shopping addiction. 

Whatever the reason he was glad it was in the house. Ian had set him up with Skype; even though he didn't see a damn point to it. "If I wanna see ya I'll just come over" 

"No it's for when we can't see each other we'll still be able to see each other" Ian tried to explain"ya know never mind, when ya hear the weird ringing just press the green button" Ian instructed. 

Just as Ian said the the surprising ring from the computer went off that night. "Stop scowling at the camera" Ian laughed "Gallagher, why you so far away?" He asked, he hadn't been scowling he was squinting. He expected Ian to be sitting infornt of the computer but instead he was sitting on his bed 

"You're smart you'll figure it out" Ian smiled as he took off his shirt "what this some kind of virtual booty call?" 

"See, smart" Ian's hand travelled across his chiseled chest "Yeah well what am I suppose t'do I can't touch you" he groaned but enjoyed the view. "What would ya do if you were here?" Ian asked as he drew circles around his nipple. 

Mickey's mouth felt dry, his voice caught in his throat, his eyes taking in the entirety of Ian spread on the bed. "If yer suppose to be imagine me doin this ya gotta move that hand lower" 

"Hmm, yeah mick, you take charge, tell me what to do" Ian's hand moved further down. Mickey felt the twitch in his pants. "None of that pussy stroking, come on really grab hold of it" he demanded Ian. Mickey bit his bottom lip, his heart racing. 

Hearing Ian's moans he couldn't hold back, Mickey undid his pants and began pumping, almost in rhythm with Ian. He could hear Ian's panting, his head swinging back to lean on the headboard the soft sounds of praising a deity. 

'fuck yeah" Mickey huffed.

Just then the video lagged, pixelated, froze.  
"You mother fucker" he yelled holding his throbbing dick in his hand. Just when it was getting good.

Stupid technology. 

5.  
"Mick you need to get a new phone" 

"There ain't nothing wrong with this one" he shook his small black phone in Ian's face "I don't need a phone to be a tiny stupid computer I need a phone to make phone calls" his voice became slow and clear to enunciate the words phone call. 

"It's a fucking flip phone!" Ian was still shocked with the outdated phone. "It's not like I need it to put photos of my food for fucking stangers to see, and your sure as shit not makin' me do pictures with bunny ears or whatever that snapapp is" 

"There's more than that, gps, sports apps, Google, Direct payment so people who owe you money could just deposit it instead of you punching in their faces-- "

"I like punching people" Mickey smirked "fine without updating your phone you can't get this" Ian took out his phone, undid his pants, and took a photo of his dick. "This" he waved the photo on his screen in front of Mickey "will stay on my phone, instead of me sending it to you for you to use it to jack off whenever ya want" 

Stupid Gallagher.  
Stupid technology. He was going to have to buy, or more realistically steal a damn smart phone tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIC raised the bar with her edits so I had to play along! I probably could have found a better word but this is what we got! 
> 
> 1\. How old do I feel that I had to go back and edit Nintendo to add an Old Nintendo cause according to Wikipedia's Mickey was born in 1994 which would make duck hunt already ten years old by then, I'll just be over here crying and wondering when the hell I got old  
> 2\. Obviously this is a slight AU Where adorable kid Mandy finds out earlier.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **disclaimer as the word implies this is inadvisable**

"what?" Ian could feel Mickey staring at him as he cleaned his gun. He looked up making eye contact with the sexy blue eyes "Is me with a gun gettin' you hot?” Ian asks, a smile played on his lips, he already knew the answer he could see it all over Mick's face.

"Fuck, yeah it is.” Mickey admitted leaning back in his chair. Ian was the hottest thing he'd ever laied his eyes on, sitting there shirtless was hot, add in a shotgun, a man who could handle his weapon, and know how to take care of it. Hot.

Ian ran hid fingertips along the length of the gun, caressing the smooth, cold metal. Mickey was salivating, he knew Gallagher was fucking with him.

Looking up at him with trying not to pant like a damn dog "Fuck. Me." Mick licked his lips "Watching you handle a gun is...fuck Ian it's my two favourite things--" that was the closest Mickey ever got to being romantic.

Ian pressed the barrel of the gun against Mickey's cheek "don't ya mean to say fuck me please?" Ian asked "don't be a dick, ya fuckin want it too" Mickey barked "ah, ah, haven't ya heard keep the guy with the gun happy?"

"Fucking _please_ fuck me in the ass" Mickey hollered. Ian pulled the gun away from his cheek, keeping it pointed in Mickey's direction “Stand up, strip” Ian shook the gun toward Mickey's pants

Ian is always the top, but it doesn't always mean he's in charge. But holding this gun; a gun he wasn't sure if Mickey knew was empty or not. That changed the game, it became hotter, but also much more difficult to play - he was pointing a gun at someone else - that he fucking loved. It caused his heart to race, and in the exhilaration was something he knew he shouldn't have.

A gun kink.

He knew he shouldn't, he know it wasn't safe, but fuck it was hot, and damnit he wanted to.

"What do ya want Mick? You wanna come suck this long, thick, powerful thing, or you wanna suck off my gun?"

Ian looked into those blue eyes, he saw only trust. Absolute, unfailing trust. He knew if he didn't he wouldn't continue, but Mickey seemed just as fucking turned one as he was. Mickey had spent his whole life around guns, sometimes Ian thought a gun was the only thing Mickey felt safe around.

Their eyes locked as Ian ran the gun across his lips, placing a feather light kiss along the barrel. "You two look pretty involved" Mickey commented as he brought himself down to his knees. His hands grabbing onto Ian's hips. He licked and kissed Ian’s cock from root to tip, before taking it as deep into his mouth as he could.

"God" Ian hushed. He loved the feel of Mickey's mouth around him, he wasn't going to last long as he was also licking circles around the head of the gun. Mickey knew it too as he could taste the salty pre-cum.

This was dangerous, he shouldn't. He out the gun in his mouth, sucking it in time with Mickey sucking him off.

Ian came with a gasp, his hand tightening on Mickey's shoulder, hips thrusting toward Mick, who continued to lick and suck enthusiastically until the grip Ian had on one of his shoulders lessened. Mickey pulled him self up leaning over the table, his own dick now thobbing almost uncontrollably, that was hotter and faster than he had expected.

“imma fuck you with the gun” Ian informed him as he strutted behind Mickey, trailing the gun along Mick's shoulder blades. As much as Ian wanted to ram it into Mickey's ass he knew he had work him up to that.

He strocked his first long finger in. It twisted and rubbed all the right way, Mickey moaned. He added a second finger.

Despite the preparation, and being use to Ian inside him the blunt muzzle of the gun breeching him is a shock, as he felt his body tense. Maybe it’s an automatic reaction to having something which could under other circumstances could kill him be shoved up his ass. His body calms as he remembers this is Ian and he'd put his life in his hands every time.

Ian rocks it slowly back and forth, back and forth. The sliding pressure against Mickey's prostate and the realization that Ian is going to make him cum with the pressure of the gun inside him is enough to tip Mick over the edge.

Mickey is breathless and shaking. If it wasn't for Ian's strong grip around him he's have collapsed passed the table and onto the ground.

 _Click_  went the gun as Ian began to pull it out of Mickey.

Ian's fingers were trembling, thank fuck he's a kicky fucker but not a stupid one and the gun wasn't loaded.

The room smelled of cum and steel. Mickey winced slightly, as Ian pulled the barrel out. Looks like he was gonna have to clean it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nic this is your fault!!  
> Also that's two suggestions that are from you that end up being pure sex what up with that?  
> I'm definitely going to hell guys ... But I might not care
> 
>  


	18. Chapter 18

[](https://ibb.co/nxQcr7)  
[disable kik account](https://deleteacc.com/kik)  
“hmmm" the small moan escaped Mickey's lips “Enjoying this?” Ian smirked.“you're touching me so yeah I fucking enjoy it" Mickey replied dropping his head "oh yeah that's the spot" he mumbled the words under his breath. 

"Harder, ahh" 

"Faster, yeah"

"Little to the left"

Ian's nails had been scratching lightly against Mickey's skull in an absentminded way. Mickey tilted his head again for Ian's fingers to get a different spot. 

There was something about being scratched that felt amazing. This feeling gave him a tingle down his spine, it made his close his eyes, giving a long exhale, it was peaceful 

Not that he would say no to scratching, marking territory, rough sex. But that wasn't what this was about. This was about being so comfortable with someone, that their arm, hand, nails just become an add on to your body. A scritch on the head, nails gentling tugging down an arm, or being able to reach the itch in the centre of the back. There was something very average, something that happens when in a long term relationship, that comfort level that a simple touch like that provides. 

Mickey had settled into a comfortable silence, watching whatever mindless television show Ian had turned on. Ian's hands still running his long fingers throuhh the raven hair, that's when he nocied that Mickey's breath had evened out; mickey had fallen asleep in his lap. That brought a smile to his face, a sleeping; peacefully Mickey was a rare thing. He knew he was committed to this spot on the sofa any movement would cause gunts from mickey, so there he sat, happily, content, scritching Mickey. It was a good way to end the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short but it's also adorable!


	19. Chapter 19

[](https://ibb.co/cyyL67)

Everyone has that one thing, that one comfort food. The dish that brings them nostalgia, makes them feel good or connects them to a feeling or person. 

Iggy's was wings the spicier the better in his option. Because it was the best thing to go with all the beer he stole from Terry 

Mandy's was poptarts, which was surprisingly since they basically lived off those for most of their childhood because Terry couldn't be bothered to take home food that required any kind of assembly.

Lip's was a bowl of mashed potatoes buttery and salty. And not the shit out of a box. He actually took the effort to peel and boil potatoes. He liked peeling back something, watching it change under pressure, from a hard root to something soft, creamy and edible.

Carl's is a gooey grilled cheese sandwich. He liked how the hot cheese burned his tounge, his fingers and even his chest when it dropped. 

Ian just liked food, all food, maybe it was being poor and having to scrounge for every bite. But he could eat everything from a bowl of dry cereal with a tall glass of milk, to warm tomato soup on a fall day, a burger, a fucking green smoothie, if it was food he'd eat it. So when it came time to have Mickey over for a meal Ian struggled to think of the prefect dish for him. 

He wanted to make something for Mickey not just order the take out. Ian thought of how corndogs reminded him of the fair, dreaming of becoming a clown to escape Frank. But Ian knew a corndog wasn't the food he wanted to feed Mickey; plus Mick would make it sexual and they wouldn't get to the food.

Ian thought about any time he was sick, Fiona would give him chocolate, and not cheap chocolate bars but a peice of Belgium chocolate. Fiona told stories of how Monica swiped it from a from a foreign diplomat. Maybe it was the story or maybe it was the chocolate but it always made him feel better. Of course as an adult he realized it was all bullshit, but that didn't take away from the comfort chocolate gave him. Chocolate was not a meal though. 

Finally he decided on Mac and cheese. Not the box stuff either. He was going to make real make and cheese. It was the perfect dish now that he thought of it. It was comforting, it was was about finding the right balance of ingredients; too much flour and it'd be grainy, too much butter and it would separate from the cheese, too much cheese and it'd taste tacky and gummy. Plus it can be eaten in a bowl (or out of the pot) on the couch. 

So Ian had decided what to make, he had taken the time to make the rue, to slowly add in the cheese; which was a mixture of spicy havariti and cream cheese with just a handful of regular mozzarella to add some stringy quality. He added jalapenos; cause he knew Mickey liked it spicy! 

Ian wanted a comfortable date, none of that stiff, uncomfortable shit, he wanted real. Do that's what he did. Mickey walked in the the bowls sitting gonna the coffee table, a few more pillows thrown on the couch, he even lit a damn candle or two. 

"What's this Gallagher?" Mickey asked as he walked in "our date" Ian said blankly "it looks the same as Monday when I was here" he pointed out "fine then you don't get the food, I was going for laid-back but if it's not enough 'effort' for you then I'll just eat both bowls!"

"Don't get yer panties all twisted, sit down, it's fuckin nice ok, that whatya wanna here?" 

It was fucking nice Mickey had to admit, he liked how easy things were with Ian, how they could just sit eat a bowl of fucking good jalapeno poppers Mac and cheese, shoot the shit, have a beer, or five, make out on the couch and even fucking cuddle.

Mickey's was never sure what his comfort food was. It's not like Terry was making them home cooked meals every night. So no family casseroles, or delicious baked goods. Take out containers if they were lucky, or cold pizza.

But whenever he ate Mac and cheese on the couch, it reminded him of Ian. It made him feel loved, happy, content. And those were aspects of his life he never thought he'd have. All that feeling from some melted cheese!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of Nic's promts and I'm gonna say she added the challenge of not having them have sex so blame her if you are unhappy there was no melted cheese on sensitive places. 
> 
> PS this word was hard not to make sexy!  
> Food fights can totally end up sexy  
> Strawberries, chocolate, whipped cream etc all lean to "bedroom" foods
> 
> But I'd like to point out the word itself isn't sex implied
> 
> Pps this make me hungry and I may or maybe not ( or I totally do) have a jar of Nutella and a spoon!


	20. Chapter 20

[](https://ibb.co/iHrqOn)

 

Mickey first ran away when he was three years old. He didn't make it far, he'd never been off their block without Iggy, he was pretty sure he wasn't allowed to go past the stop sign without him. So he reluctantly went back home, but out of spite he hid in the back yard till dark.

By the time he was ten running away was a normal occurrence, no one even fucking cared if they ever noticed. Half the time Mickey wasn't sure why he ran. He just had this pull in his chest to get out of that house, that house that still pulled him back in. 

When he was fifteen years old. He ran away, for an entire year he didn't contact his family, not Mandy or Iggy; and those where the two he liked. For a year he aimlessly wanders about, going from place to place, struggling to find a fucking purpose, people often talk about finding their life's purpose. Mickey was starting to think it was a load of crap. He ended up back home figuring his purpose was to do Terry's shit.

He had to go out for a beer and smoke run; and a pizza run his brother added. Mickey rolled his eyes being the errand boy was annoying but it got him out of the house. Once his feet hit the ground they started running. Some days he wished to just keep running but he knew there was nowhere else for him, no where else he fit.

****

[](https://ibb.co/h5F0On)

It was all too much. Everything was too much. The weight of everything he’d been trying to carry was just too much and Ian couldn't even think straight

He needed to get away, escape somewhere far away. But nowhere would be far enough to get out of his own head. He fucked up he knew it, going off his meds, getting a high off a stupid god complex, nearly ruining the lives of a bunch of street kids. The failure upon failure upon failure of his life running like a movie on repeat. Fucking up military, running away with Monica, waisting the little inheritance money he had. The pressure of trying to be the normal everyone wants him to be. If he heard "did ya take your meds?" One more time he was going to scream.

It was never ending, he couldn't see the end. So he ran. 

He needed to ignore the world, he threw in his earphones, and let his feet start moving.

All the pain, all the frustration, all the exhaustion escaped from his brain down to his toes, every step he took was hard, determined, pushing the anger out, just keep moving forward. The air was crisp through his nostrils. It made him feel alive. The fear of not knowing where he was going was better than the fear that drove him to leave. 

He was so focused on the sounds of his footsteps, the best of the music pounding between his ears, he had forgotten to look at his surroundings. 

His body collided with another that was exiting the pizza shop "fuck, sorry" Ian stumbled back, catching his balance and taking his earbuds out   
"You fucker, I--" Mickey's regular fuck you tone dissipated as he looked at the tall ginger. "Yeah, ah, just watch where you're fucking going" he huffed straightening out his clothes 

"Ya ok?" Ian asked stunned by the angry man who had the darkest hair and brightest eyes he'd ever seen. "With this? yeah if the beers fine I'm fine" Mickey informed him. Maybe it was that Ian was running from his own shit that Mickey's choice of words stood out to him "....are you ok in general?" 

Mickey had been informed by his sister he had something called resting bitch face so people often asked him if he was ok even when he was fine; people asking him if he was ok made him less fine fucking nosey people. "yeah it's just my face." He had a slight roll to his eyes obviously having to say it lots. "I wasn't talking about your face" Ian scrunched up his. "Ya just...you know nevermind, I'm dealing with my own shit, I'm probably just projecting onto you" Ian was shocked with the words coming out of his mouth all that talking Lip did was actually sticking in his brain "sorry my brother's kinda a genius who doesn't shut up." Ian admitted with a chuckle 

"Yeah ok" Mickey wondered why this attractive ginger seemed socially awkward, usually an encounter like this would have him trying to get away as fast as possible, but he kinda liked watching the guy squirm. "So whatcha running from? Steal something? Crazy girlfriend?"

"No just..." Ian paused he wasn't going to pour his heart out to a stranger that was crazy! "Just tryin' to clear my head, ya know" it was a half truth that Ian was happy with saying. "More than you realize" Mickey nodded "I'll ah, see ya around..ah..." He realized he didn't even know the kids name "Ian, Gallagher" 

"Aight, see ya around Gallagher" Mickey took a few steps backwards trying to memorize his face, before turning and walking back to his place

****

Mickey started running again, running into dark alleys, running to baseball dugout, running to places he knew Terry couldn't find him, just to feel Gallagher's lips on his. He never stayed long, still feeling the need to run,to not be seen together. He walked out of the dugout, leaving the ginger to get his own pants off the ground. This wasnt the first time, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Maybe if it was either of those he'd try to stay longer, make him feel like he wasn’t there for a fuck and run. But, no, this was happening nearly every night mickey couldn't get enough.

Most nights were the same loud and drunk and some well hidden bruises. Mick rubbed his neck. Feeling the fading pressure of Ian's grasp. 

***

Mickey ran to the Gallagher house when he got Ian's text. He walked in to see Ian grab his towel heading to the bathroom.

“I’ll just be a minute.” he assured Mickey 

Mickey knew it was a lie, not a purposeful lie, but more of a like Ian was telling himself. Mickey had come to realize Ian couldn't take a five minute shower; more like 25 minutes.

Mickey sat on the can, lighting the cigarette in his hand, sitting, watching the steam fill the room, listening to the sounds Ian made while he showered 

Nearly finished his third smoke and second beer by the time Gallagher was done. Stepping out of the shower the towel wrapped around him, the beads of water resting on his abs, he leaned forward taking the cigarette from Mick. His dick near jumped out of his pants, as he watches Ian's cheeks hollow inhaling the smoke 

Ian stubbed out the cigarette, leading mickey to the bed. He sat on the edge, watching Ian undo the towel, the last of the water sprayed off his hair as he shook his head.

“Tell me you want to stay, tell me what you want .”

“I want you.” Mick's voice was husky, he needed him and he needed his pants off; seeing Ian dripping wet, naked was making his pants uncomfortable. 

"Mm-mm God" Mickeys voice is hushed as Ian slowly kneels unzipping his pants. Mick's hand instinctively curled around Ian's head as he started to lick him. His tongue, delving in and out and lapping at his slick, clean skin. Mickey is SO ready, painfully, achingly hard and begging to be touched, stroked, licked. 

Ian's a fucking tease, he started with just the head at first, the blood pulsing through the thin skin Licking gently, he's was tok close already and Ianes wanted this to last.

Back and forth, switching and gliding smoothly over his cock in wide arches and circles. Ian enjoys every sound Mickey made. Every one of the breaths is punctuated by a soft moan "Ah..." 

Ian glances up, his mouth still wrapped about Mickey. Seeing he was ready. He steadied himself with the hand on Mick's hip and started to take him deep. Long, smooth, experienced strokes over the length of him while at the same time jerking himself off in rhythm.

"God yer gonna need another shower" Mickey informed Ian as he collapsed backwards on the bed, Ian had sucked him soft. He turned his head as the ginger laied next to him now. "Fuck you" Ian playfully hit Mickey's chest "nah you got a little too excited we didn't get that far" he teased.

Mickey waited there, his eyes closed till he heard Ian's breathing even out before sliding out of the bed. Hesitantly he leaned in to kiss Ian's forehead.

That’s how he leaves him. Quietly mumbling in his sleep. He tried. He tried to stay longer but he feels the itch to run. He'd been still for too long

But he knows he'll be running back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank kennnyg for the suggestion!


	21. Chapter 21

The three times Mickey stopped Ian from dancing and the one time he didn't 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

The first time Mickey saw Ian dance he was pissed: piss loaded drunk, pissed that if he wanted to touch his boyfriend he'd have to pay for it, and pissed at all the dirty fuckers touching him. 

The music sounded in the background as Ian came into focuses. He had the ability to clear his mind to have it detached from his body as he moved around the dancers podium. His eyes never staying focused on anyone his hips thrusted toward the one he knew would give him the most money. His shiny speedo didn't leave much to the imagination. 

He couldn't take it any longer, he paid for a privet dance. Ian entered the room to see his boyfriend "Mickey?" Obviously confused "ya know you can get one if these at home for free" his hands moved Mickey's knees apart, Mickey's hands grabbed Ian's "that's kinda why I'm fucking in here" Mick stated hating being in the small room trying not to think of how disgusting it was, or all the things his boyfriend had done "I" he cleared his throat. He wasn't looking for a fight but he was pretty sure it was going to me one "I need ya to Fuckin' stop dancing" 

Ian stopped "like right now?" He asked "like right now, for Fuckin' ever" he barked "I can't deal with those old fuckers thinkin' they can get with you, touching you." Mickey huffed "I know you think the money is worth it..." 

"It's not worth losing you" Ian sat next to him "I love dancing, but I love you more" it might have been the most real he'd been about his feelings for Mickey.

****

Mickey hated going to the grocery store, too many people, stupid music playing, and fucking Southside was too poor to fix the air conditioner and it was the middle of summer. But Ian had convinced him to go get some slurpee 

Mickey made some kind of wounded cat noise at the disgustingly warm grocery store. "The air conditioner is still not working?" Mick asked loud enough for people working there to hear. 

"You'll survive we're only here for a minute" Ian promised, but it was a promise he couldn't keep because everyone in the Southside was trying to beat the heat with some kind of frozen treat or another, the line was intolerably long 

Luckily for Ian there was music playing, it's the type of music you don't realize is playing till you hear a song you know, until your head starts bobbing or your foot starts tapping. For most people that's where it ends, unfortunately for Mickey Ian isn't more people. 

Whoever was in charge of the music must have thought they were pretty fucking funny playing Nelly's hot in here 

Ian upon hearing the music took it more as instruction than verse. His hips swayed, his shoulders rolled. Ian tried to pulled mickey closer to him, wanting to grind his body against him, to feel the rhythm of the music. Ian began to lift his shirt off. "Gallagher!" Mickey hissed "no shit no service" he reminded him of store policy; though he was sweating his balls off he wouldn't mind losing the layer of clothing. 

****

Mickey typically didn't have parties at his house. Mickey typically didn't celebrate ones life or death. But the news of Terry dying in prison made him reconsider, well that she Mandy begged that they throw a rocker of a party in the house.

Mickey didn't except so many people would come to drink on being free of Terry. He also should have known people were going to get stupidly drunk. But his eyes widened, and lips parted slightly, when he saw Ian climbing up the table beer still in hand. At first he naively thought He was going to make a drunken hate speach, oh how he wished that was that's what it was.

He moved in a way that could out you into a trance. He began to pull up his button down shirt exposing his belly button. Slowly, his hips started circling, matching the rhythm of the music his black skinny jeans sat low, showing each of Ian's hipbones whenever he grinded his hip forward.

"Get the fuck down" Mickey pulled on his arm "I'm just putting the fun in funeral!" Ian laughed.

****  
Mickey walked into the house, he had to stop dead in his tracks seeing Ian on the couch; which isn’t unusual, except for the fact that he's almost naked. Wearing one if his plaid button up shirts that's hanging off of his shoulder. Gallagher is also wearing the tiniest pair of underpants Mickey had ever seen . His hair already has that good fuck look and it seemed like Ian may have done a few extra push ups showing off his defined abs. He has one leg perched on the coffee table; clearly excited to see Mick.

"Gal-” His mouth had become dry, so he cleared his throat, and tried again. "Gallagher What are you doing?”

Ian got up, letting the plaid shirt fall even further. Ian pulled Mickey in close "did you forgot it's your birthday?" Ian asked pushing him onto the couch "nah but I thought I was the one who was suppose to be in the birthday suit" his eyes scanning over Ian's body "we'll get there" Ian assured him.  
Mickey inhaled sharply and shifted slightly, but remained as he was. If Ian wanted to dance for him, he was more than willing to sit back and enjoy it.

Ian moved closer to Mickey spreading his legs apart, bending at the knees and swinging his hips side to side. He looked at mick and held his gaze, fuck he loved him, just as much as he loved dancing.

Ian leaned forward and grasped the arm of the sofa to balance hinself. Rotating his hips in a sensuous rhythm, he dropped to a squat and rose back up, never ceasing the motion of his body as his weight shifted from one foot to the other.

He placed Mickey's hand on his thighs. Ian's hands glided across his body, his finger grazing Mickey's cheek. Mick followed the lines of his body, thinking about how much he would like to follow the exact path with his tongue.

Ian leaned in, kissing him passionately. Mickey's hands moved onto Ian's ass, squeezing aggressively. Ian moaned into his mouth, sending a jolt of pleasure through Mick's body. Since breaking the kiss Ian moved his hands to the bottom of Mickey's shirt, raising it up and over his head, throwing it across the room. 

Mickey made quick work of his own belt and pants. Ian was right he was right he did end up in his birthday suit.

Ian smirked loving the view as he placed his hands on Mickey's shoulders and sliding down to stroke his thumbs across a pair of erect nipples. A faintly audible moan from deep in Mick's throat escaped. 

Ian watched Mickey's face as his eyes closed,"hey eyes open I'm doing some of my best shit here!" He circled his hips again. "Fuck, Ian...." His breath came in short gasps and he thrust upward into Ian's shiny speedo. Small humping movements brought a groan from the gingers throat as Mickey couldn't take it anymore ripping the delicate fabric off his hips.

Ian slid down face to Mickey's raging erection. His head bobbed to the music. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the cock head. Mickeys hands moved down and held the back of ians head. 

Ian moved his head forward and took more of the cock into his mouth. His head still in rhythm. Again and again, he moved his mouth up and down the shaft taking more and more of it into his mouth each time.

The music had stopped, neither one of them sure when; between their moans, Mickey's cursing, they had stopped listening to the music.

‘Fucking love you,’ Mickey pantsed, reaching an arm down to pull on Ian's hair, That pain in Ian's scalp translated into pleasure and he carried on, faster and deeper, urged by the taste of Mick's precum in his mouth, covering his tounge in a slick, white liquid.

Mickey's hips jolted as his body tensed up, shaking slightly as he spilled down Ian's throat.  
Ian finished too, fast and desperate over his own hand, not caring about the mess he’s made. 

"Fuck I love you"

Mickey loved watching Ian dance. He knew Ian wouldn't believe him since he always made him stop dancing any time they were out, but Ian's dance was just for him. And when Ian danced there was no stopping how Mickey felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nic suggested chapter  
> You can blame my chlidren and J_Q for the delay in the chapter!!you can also blame me for not being able to end this damn thing  
> So they had to go for slurpee cause I've been informed grape slurpees are the best for a gallavich date   
> Ok that's all goodbye!


	22. Chapter 22

[](https://ibb.co/j11uiy)

 

"can I Mick?" Ian pleeded "it's just so small, and soft." He started, "hey!' Mickey interrupted "ain't nothing about me that's soft!" 

"I just want to lick it,  
tease it with my teeth,  
suck it," 

Ian was near salivating at the thought "can I just run my fingers along it, rub it between my finger and thumb?" 

"Damnit Gallagher" Mickey sighed "can I take that as a yes?" Ian's voice was breathy, hot air brushing against Mickey's ear and Mick was sure he felt the wet touch of tongue against his earlobe. "Seems that way" 

"Good" There was a definite touch of tongue against his ear that time.

The feeling of his breath felt like electricity, the lapping of his tounge over the lobe was like the sound of a drum thumpng along to their own beat. Ian's teeth knowing just the amount of pressure to add, to make him beg for more.

"Ian..." The word came out more as more of an exhalation than a sound, Ian hummed his teeth gently tugging more incessantly at the earlobe.

“do ya like it?" he whispered in Mickey's ear, biting at his earlobe. Mick bit his lips and put his hand in Ian's red hair, keeping his head close. 

He nipped Mickey's earlobe, Nibbling along the ridge of cartilage gets an even stronger reaction. Mick leaned in against him. His breathing was labored and when Ian placed a hand on the side of his neck, he could feel the heartbeat pounding.

He was finding deep satisfaction in making Mick tremble. Mickey liked it when he used his teeth, when he would alternate between harder nips and gentler nibbling. He knew he was getting louder and more restless by the time Ian wanted to switch to the second ear.

He knew he was turned on. He was panting like he'd been running. His cock was throbbing along with his heartbeat and leaking steadily; but he knew if he was this turned on, so was Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like this sorry not sorry for the sudden ending but the word is about ear nibbling and anything past this was definitely not ear nibbling hahaha and I like to be a fucking tease whatcha gonna do about it?!!


	23. Chapter 23

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Why can't I say fuck?" Yev asked "Dad says fuck A LOT" he pointed out "even you do sometimes, and aunt Fi, and aunt Mandy definitely say it and uncle Lip, Carl I've even heard Liam say it once!" 

"I know, I get that it seems unfair kid, I'm sorry, but the school is bitching about your language and we gotta change it or who knows what the fuck they'll do" Ian knew he wasn't setting a good example about not cursing while cursing but it was just the way you talk on the Southside, fuck, is used like a comma, or how people use the word like too many times in a sentence.

"But I didn't do nothing wrong!" The boy whined "I told a girl she looked Fuckin' nice, you told me I should be nice and look what it got me" he kicked his feet that dangled from the bar stool in the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll tell ya what, to help all if us we'll make a swear jar." He looked at his son who obviously needed more information before jumping on board with this idea "so we'll decorate it how ever you want, dinosaurs, space ships whatever. And anytime anyone uses a curse word they gotta put a dollar in the jar. And at the end of the month you get the money" he paused seeing he had caught his son's attention "But, every time you curse I'm going to take a dollar out" 

Yev processed all the information before finally he nodded and outstretched his small and to shake on the deal "by the way, dinosaurs were last month!" 

They spent the rest of the afternoon decorating, multiple jars because they didn't have one jar they deemed big enough, plus Yev decided on emoji's and couldn't just pick one 

[](https://ibb.co/kuDF88)

When mickey walked into the kitchen, after work he also happened to hit his knee on the corner of the breakfast bar after avoiding Yev's back back Botha he was sure he's mentioned a thousand times not to leave in the middle of the floor. Mickey yelled, "Oh shit goddamn mother fucking shit, on the stupid floor, what the fucking shit!" 

When he looked up from rubbing his knee he saw Ian rubbing his hand over his mouth in a failed attempt to cover a shit-eating grin, and his son with one hand outstretched. 

He was confused when Yev just say "Swear jar!"

"A what?" He winched "you owe me a dollar for swearing!" Yev said proundly as Ian lesned over and whispered in his ear "I don't owe you shit!" Mickey piped up 

"No your right, Da said just for hitting you knee was about five dollars and you just said another swear that takes me up to six!" He beamed "so what can I buy with my money?" He asked Ian.

***

"A swear jar Ian?" Mickey asked that night "we can't afford a swear jar" 

"No, you can't afford a swear jar!" Ian chuckled

"Fuck Ian it's not funny!" Mick sighed "I ain't gonna change how I talk now,what's the big fucking deal anyway?" 

"Two dollars"

"Nah, fuck no the kid's not awake not happenin'." 

***

Mickey tried his damndest not to curse at home, but it hadn't been going well. "Listen, this ain't working, if I can't pay the damn bills you ain't getting the money from the jar, rent is more important than whatever your prissy teacher thinks is appropriate." Mickey explained to Yev. "So, in this house, shit is not a bad word, fuck shit is what ya do in the toilet and everybody goddamn shits right?!" 

Yev raised his hand "but you said Fuck" he quickly covered his mouth "that didn't count I was just saying that you--" he was cut off by Mickey shaking his head "we'll say those two cancel each other out" Ian provided input for the sofa. "Ok so shit no longer goes in the swear jar, everyone agree?"

"What about goddamn?" Yev asked hoping it didn't lose him a dollar "I'm all for that not costing me, Ian?" Mickey yelled his lovers name over his shoulder "depends where it comes in the sentence" 

"So mother Fuckin' goddamn lying son of a bitch would go in the swear jar... Something like goddamn traffic, I'll let slid" Of course he would Mickey thought Ian had terrible road rage.

****

Yev looked in his jars not seeing the same flow of income he had in the first week, these new rules were making it harder to see cash.

He knew his father would be home soon so he went to the bathroom to hide behind the door.

Sokn enough Mickey got home. Went straight to the washroom to take a piss and clean up before supper as Ian liked. With his back to the door and his pants unzipped that's when Yev made his move jumped out and scaring his dad "Where the fuck did you come from?" There was a pause as he fixed his pants, and the realization of what Yevvy was doing. "Bastard, I mean--fuck just--oh god damn it, you did that on purpose don't you!?" He yelled "nearly made me Fuckin' piss on the wall" 

Yev just smirked "Swear jar."

***  
"Dads, why do you curse?" Yev asked "and why is cursing bad? And who decided what words were curses? And-- " "Ok woah, slow down too many questions bud" Ian waved his hands  
"I curse cause Terry crused, cursin' showed you weren't weak, that you could hold your own " Mickey answered "and cursin' ain't bad just stuck up teachers who are just bitter they can't curse all day!" Mickey was going to start a rant 

"When you know what a word means you can use it whenever you want" ian jumped in "but using the word without knowing is arrogance." He always tried to sound like a parent like he had the answers but really he wanted to just say fuck it and let the kid say what he wanted they did and they survived 

***

As Ian pulled the stopper on the drain and rinsed the soap bubbles from the sink, Mickey stepped behind him at the sink. Placing his hands firmly on his slim hips, Mickey leaned forward and whispered into Ian's ear, “I want you" he grasped Ian's hips tighter and spun him around to lean against the opposite counter. Looking deep into his emerald eyes he leaned in kissing him, his lips kissed harder as he shoved his tongue into Ian's mouth. Tilting his head to gain more access and he felt Ian's hand cup the side of his face. Mickey hummed "fuck" he exhaled. Ian's eyes connected with him against an eyebrow raised.

“You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.”

“Swear jar, Mick” he tried to say with a straight face. They both know that’d never happen.

Just in case, though.

"Gallagher" Mickey cleared his throat, being very serious “You ever want me to suck yer dick again, I better not have to deal with that shit.”

Ian snorted “Deal.”

"Fuckin' son of a bitch, firecroch, think you're so goddamn funny, ya bastard"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nic comes through again with a great word...I only hope I did it justic. You know it's good when you're worries you didn't curse enough in it! 
> 
> Also I'd like to add Ive never written Yev because I believe he belongs to J_Q as her version of him with dinosaurs and a friend named Olivia, and pretzel legs is the best I've seen. Don't know what I'm talking about? Go find it!! It's amazing


	24. Chapter 24

[](https://imgbb.com/)

 

He didn't hesitate to shoot

It didn't matter who those men were. It didn't matter what they wanted. They tried to hurt Ian; for that alone, they deserve to die, he should have just killed them.

The gunfire was loud, but he doesn't flinch it's a noise he's comfortable with that he barely heard it, one man fell to the ground a bullet hole now in his arm. The second man showed no loyalty and ran off. Mickey had thought about shooting him in the back for just being a coward, but that wasn't his main focus. 

He could feel the heat from the barrel of the gun as he approached the man on the ground "what the fuck did you want?" He asked, but was only met with screams of agony. "Nah, you know what I don't wanna know what you want, but you're gonna listen to what I want." He crouched down next to him, making sure this guy could feel his world shrinking as Mickey hovered over him "what I want is to riddle you with bullets, I want to brand you with this gun pushing it into your flesh every time it goes off, ya know a gun gets hotter the more times you fire it." He had a smirk as he enjoyed the talk of torture. His gun waving closer to the guy the blood leaking across the floor didn't bother him. "I want to kick you over and over while wearing my steal toed boots, I want to rip your arms off and beat you to death with them." He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head with the gun before bringing it back to rest staring the guy in the face "but I'm trying to be better" he sighed.

"Ya got a wallet?" Mickey asked "you gonna rob me now?" His voice quaked "Oh, no, that's be too fucking easy for ya" impatiently Mickey forcefully turn the guy over, digging out his wallet "see this?" He pulled out the drivers license "I know where you live bitch" Mickey pulled the guy onto his feet.

"Now get out while your legs still work" 

The muscles in his arm trembled but he couldnt relax. As he watched the man leave through their front door. He couldn't release his grip on the gun. Not until he saw Ian.

"Ian" he spent too much time threatening the thief he should have just found him first. Why hadn't he heard his voice "Are you alright?”

From his peripheral vision he could see Ian staggered to get up rubbing the side of his head "they jumped me coming in the door" he informed Mick. His vision was blurry but he had seen the whole thing.

Ian grew up with violence, he knew how to throw a punch, he knew how to hold his own; normally. but Mickey, knew how to threaten someone, knew just what to say for them to nearly shit their pants. 

Mickey had sworn to himself that she would never be like Terry, never beat someone for the joy of it, never feel the rush of endorphins as he hurt them. But this was different. He did it because he loved Ian… right? because you can hurt someone who tries to hurt your family. 

Ian placed his hand over Mickey's and the gun slowly allowing Mick to release the weapon. "I'm ok" he assured him

“I aint, They wanted to hurt you”

"And it wouldn't have just been a threat if they did"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the word Nic!


	25. Chapter 25

[](https://ibb.co/fROd0o)

 

There was already a pyramid of upside down shot glasses in the middle of the table. Luckily they knew bartender who just left a bottle of vodka. "Why'd it have to be vodka?" Iggy whined "I thought we hated Russia" 

"You drink da vodka because I give you da vodka, don't drink vodka you pay for drinks" Svets voice yelled toward them "don't piss off your supplier!" Ian hissed "I thought you were familiar with drug deals" he snickered. The bar was mostly empty, one man slouched at the bar, another slumped over a table passed out in the corner. A group of people in the first booth by the door. And the four of them, Iggy, Mickey, Mandy, and Ian. 

The vodka bottle was passed around the table again, but now they were just drinking straight out of it; pouring into glasses was taking away from prime drinking time. 

Mandy had missed her turn with the bottle twice in a row as she was trying to flirt with one of the guys from the other booth   
"Did you seriously drag us out here just to watch you pick up guys?” Mickey rolled his eyes. Not that anyone was surprised by her actions. "I ain't watching this, I'm gonna take a piss" Iggy announced as he slid out of the booth. With Ig gone and Mandy moving toward the bar to see if she could get someone to buy her drinks. Mickey and Ian found themselves alone in the booth 

“Can I kiss you?”

"Why?" he asked, pausing the bottle of vodka by his soft lips.

"No reason," Ian replied "I want to? I like kissing you? you seem to like kissing me-"

‘Not in public,’ Mickey interrupted, looking around the near empty bar.

"You think people are paying attention to us?" Ian asked "people are too drunk and too self obsorbed to give a shit" 

‘For fuck sake," mick hissed, swallowing around the sudden dryness in his mouth. He gripped the front of Ian's shirt in his fists, leaning in close to him. When he was with Ian, he didn't think straight, all he ever thought about was kissing him. 

"Please Mick..." Ian could feel the electricity between them he needed their lips to connect,

Their lips collided with passion, Ian occasionally sucking on Mickey's bottom lip, Ian ran hands through the silky black locks, Mickey wasnt even embarrassed with slight moan escaped his lips 

They were too involved with each other to hear the growing mumbles of the other booth. "Asshole" Mandy yelled walking away bumping into Iggy on their way back to their seat 

"Fuck all the gays" 

That had caught Mickey's attention as his lips peeled away from Ian's, furry in his eyes, he'd fuck up whoever said that. 

But he wasn't fast enough.

Iggy who had been walking towards the booth stopped dead in his tracks turned around and said "that sounds exhausting!" 

"Now are you going to fuck all the gays? Or are your faggy friends gonna help you?" Ig asked

"No maybe you ain't gonna fuck all them, maybe they'll wanna fuck you in your small asshole!" 

"We don't wanna fuck em!" Ian piped up 

"I'm fucking straight" the burly man stood up looking for a fight 

"Really? Tell that to your teeth" Mandy ready to join this fight.

The only thing surprising about them getting into a bar fight was that Iggy was defending him, not that Mickey ever doubted his brother to protect him, he just never assumed he'd start a fight about his sex life. 

There was now a line the trio Milkovich's and Ian against a line of drunk big burly men. 

Growling, one goon grabbed Iggy by his collar and like a rag doll, swung the eldest Milkovich brother onto the table laying in his flat onto his stomach "Ey Mickey he's just your type he likes to be on top!" Iggy didn't seem to worried about the first that was coming his way.

Mickey bolted toward his brother while Ian went toward Mandy "shit you ok?" He asked noticing the blood dripping from her nose 

She shrugged. “Don’t worry,” her smile turning almost feral, “he’s in worse shape than me.”

“ I don't doubt it" Ian was almost proud  
“pretty sure I knocked out a couple teeth, I think. Might have broken his nose too.”

Ian grabbed the empty beer glass from the near by table hitting one if them over the head.

"Wha, you run out of fingers for that tat" the dude Mickey had just punched asked "ya missin' --the ass" his drunken laugher was one of the most annoying things he'd ever heard. The idiot tried to take a swing at Mickey

He swung

Mick dodged

Iggy's eye was bloody; he knew this based on his inability to really see where his fist was going but he felt satisfied each him he connected with skin, feeling crushing bone, and he knew he’d landed another good punch.

It was almost fun for him. There was power rushing through his veins, making him soar, making him scream and laugh at any who attempted to take him down. Which to his benefit people didn't dare go near the crazy person enjoying the fighting, so could just take them by surprise and run straight ahead. He’d destroy anyone in his—or Mickey’s—way without a second thought. 

No one fucked with his family


	26. Chapter 26

[](https://ibb.co/m2eVgT)

Ian always thought of himself as a leg-man; long legs, short legs, tan or pale it was all good in his book. He'd even considered himself and arm-man, having someone embrace you in a warm muscular hug. And he definitely considered himself an ass man; if you're going to be fucking someone in it you better like the view!

He knew he loved these things about Mickey, he knew he loved every part, he loved his hips, his lips, and his chest. Mickey was in good shape, but he always felt plump around Ian. Not that isn't saw it or even thought it.

Ian moved closer and pressed chests together. He couldn't resist kissing while he ran his hands up and down that stomach. Ian deepened the kiss, he licked at Mickey's lips and when his mouth opened their tongues met. 

He encouraged Mickey to start undressing, quickly pulling the plaid shirt off his arms. Pushing his hands past the white while beater shirt to Mickey's stomach. He couldn't get enough of touching, licking, kissing, nibbling, marking both with his teeth, gliding them across the flesh, applying pressure to the skin between his teeth. His nails also grabbed into the bit of flesh on the hips, squeezing hard enough for his fingers to tremble. That was Ian's favourite spot.

"I wanna ride you’’ Ian breathed out. "I wanna grab you by the love handles and ram into you" Mickey had never heard the term love handles and ramming in the same sentence, instead of being cautious of them it was intrigued to see what happened.

Mickey wasn't one to argue. He laid down as Ian rose and straddled him. Maybe it was the excitement, maybe it was playing those words over in his head, but it seems like Ian prepping him only took a moment before he heard ian ask   
“Are you ready?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Ian grabbes a condom from the nightstand and tore open the corner. He rolles the condom onto himself, Mick shifted forward a little and then scooted back until Ian's cock pressed along the crack of his ass. 

Once Ian was all the way inside, Mickey gives a long, low sigh, feeling the pleasure tingle its way through his body, from his hips to his fingertips. He rolled his hips slowly, doing most of the work and fucking himself on Ian's cock, but he doesn’t mind. He liked it that way almost more than any other.

Ian's firm grasp on his love handles had him stop “Im in charge tonight.”

Ian rode him with a precision, and passion. It didn't take long for Mickey to start panting and sweating with each forward thrust Ian made 

Mickey could feel his orgasm mounting before he really realized it. The tension of his climax tightens his core and floods him slowly, tightening until it can no longer go any farther and then letting him down into his release easily.

“Fuck,” Mickey groaned

Ian held on a bit longer savouring the moment of holding on to those pale hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if I stayed true to the word or if I just gave you.porn in under 600 words... Either way here it is!


	27. Chapter 27

Everyone assumed Mickey was a loner;

His school reports listed him as a troubled student, 'does not interact well with others' a loner.

His police reports. Solo assailant, no affiliation with any gangs, acted alone.

But they were all wrong Mickey was not a loner, he'd rather _be_ alone than be with them. But that didn't mean he wanted to be lonely.

Them being everyone he'd so far come into contact with. His father; abusive son of a bitch. His teachers; mindless drones who wouldn't know potentially if it kicked them in the ass--he knew this from experience. The police who couldn't see a teen calling out for help, instead saw a nuisance to society.

He didn't want to be alone it was the one thing he knew he didn't want for his life. The guns, the violence, the meaningless sex, the disfunctional family. All that he wasn't sure if he needed or not, take it or leave it was how he shrugged things off. But lonely, to _never_ have anyone that was terrifying.

Everything he did was to try and get noticed:

When he was eleven he joined the baseball team, it was manly enough for Terry to agree to it, and it provided Mickey with time out of the house, which is what he wanted. Sports were shorted lived though. Mickey's determination and competitive personality made the coaches decide he was unfit to play on the team as their feared for the safety of the other children. Or some bullshit like that.

When he was thirteen and stealing beer from the liquor store to drown out feeling of wanting to have sex with men, and knowing that his life would be over if Terry ever found out.

When he was sixteen and started beating on the red headed cashier because violence was the only thing he knew,and that his dream of being seen and being heard could only happen if he was physical with someone.

When he was eighteen and all he needed to do was look into Gallagher's eyes and know he didn't need anything else, that as long as Ian saw him, he'd never be lonely again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this word worked really well to be Ian so I wanted to switch things up a bit and try it with a growing up Mickey. Hope it works I feel like I should apolyfor it being short but at the same time I'm not going to haha much love!!


	28. Chapter 28

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"What the fuck is that?" Mick tilted his head hoping a new angle would she'd new insight "Yev learned how to write" Ian smiled "nope don't think he has" Mickey now turned the paper "Iggy Fuckin' teach him?" 

"Come on Mick it ain't that bad." Ian grabbed the paper from his hands "kids don't see words like we do they see each letter as it's own shape and shapes can be anywhere anysize" he explained "see here the backwards Y and over there the upper case E then the small v" his fingers scanned oven the letters "oh and over here is a D for dads, and this mountin is an M for Mickey and obviously that's an I next to the picture of an eye Incase you needed further clarification" Ian smirked

"This ain't writing" 

"But it's a start! And he's gonna be damn proud of it when he shows you in the morning so you better act happy" Ian scolded "when you get so damn smart about all this shit?" Mickey asked unable to believe Ian saw all this on his own "maybe I'm just fucking smarter than you!" Ian defended "...and it came with a parent's sheet explaining all the brain development shit" he knew he couldn't lie to Mick.

Yev woke up early that morning, he knew Mickey was a bit of a perfectionist, even if he didn't know the word or really what it meant but if he was going to show Dad that he could write it was going to look damn good.

There were crumbles of paper all over the floor of all the attempts. He needed to make it perfect, he started with a picture figureing that would help

"Morning." Mickey mumbled past his son tousling his hair as he past by him and straight to the coffee. Thank God Ian had convince him a one cup coffee maker was needed. Coffee ready in under a minute, yes this is what he needed in his life. As the coffee began pouring into his cup he leaned back on the counter, arms crossed over his chest head leaning back with his eyes closed.

"Dad, look what I can do!" He rushed over with papers in hand "what's this?" He asked taking the first peice of paper "hey look, you wrote your name" he mustered up just enough enthusiasm since he was lacking sufficient coffee "and a M and a I and a D" the child droned on "yup, yeah I see all that too, good job want me to stick it on the fridge?" "Yes!" The child yelled far too loud for morning. But the fridge the coveted spot for only the best artwork

"Oh!" Like he'd forgotten he had another picture to show Mickey "I made you a picture, but there's a surprise" the young boy dragged out the word surprise until Mick's coffee was done. "A surprise?" He couldn't even muster up a surprised tone he knew it was going to be that he wrote his name or that he wrote all their names or some shit he was suppose to be impressed with. He took a sip of coffee hoping the first drops of coffee would help him through this. 

His eyes scanned the words, first honestly impressed the kid wrote in a straight fucking line. It wasn't until he was taking his second sip of coffee that he read the words. Coffee sprayed out of his mouth "dad I think coffee came out of your nose!" Yev squealed with excitement "were you surprised?" He jumped up and down "oh I'm fucking surprised all right" he cleared his throat. 

"Dad, daddy, daddy look!" Yev beamed as Ian walked into the kitchen "can it go on the fridge tooooooooo" he asked Mickey past Ian the paper without saying a god damn word as he went to dry himself off. Ian let out a loud one syllable "Ha!" He didn't want to have to explain tonyev why he was laughing at his masterpiece "it most definitely can go on the fridge" he smiled "you liked it so much you laughing daddy?" Yev asked looking for the best magnet "yup that's it" 

[](https://ibb.co/nCh7Lo)

"You can't put that on the fridge" Mickey barked "why not it's true!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, between life and actually reading instead of writing I didn't get this done as early as I would've liked


	29. Chapter 29

[](https://ibb.co/fCMkAy)

Sheila was last seen leaving the remains of her house that had just blown up, she left her husband Frank, and climbed into her RV and drove off to fulfill her dream of seeing the world.

That was until Mickey sauntered over to the Gallagher house where he noticed the the eye sore of the giant bus of a camper parked outside their house. He stared not seeing any signs of movement. He would bet every dollar he had that it involved Frank. 

"What the fuck is that?" He pointed behind him, his eyes fixed on the sexy ginger sitting on the steps, a smoke hanging from his beautiful pink lips. "Frank's wife" Ian shrugged like it was a regular Monday problem. Mickey grunted in agreement he fuckin knew it.

"So Frank got himself a new wife?" He asked leaning in to what appeared to be giving Ian a kiss but stole his cigarette bringing it to his lips. "Nah old wife, it's Sheila Jackson" 

"Fuck off, crazy lady who wouldn't leave her house? Guess she found a house that moves, kinda fuckin smart" Mickey lips turned down it'd be a frown but it was more of an impressed "huh" kind of look. He past smoke back to Ian sitting to him on the small stoop. 

"Fuck Scheels you can't be mad I didn't know you were coming back" Frank's voice yelled as he stepped backwards out of the door "you wanted warning Frank? That I was coming home, so you had time to get your, your play thing out of the way?" Sheila asked "well, yeah kinda" Frank shrugged "I am your wife, you are suppose to be faithful!" She stood blocking the door back into the RV. They had a stare down before Frank waves his hands down in defeat walking away "dinner will be at six!" She sing sang arching up on her tip toes seeing him off.

She cleared her throat seeing the two of them at the step "oh, hello boys, so sorry you had to see that" she stepped out of the trailer primping her hair. "Don't worry about it, that was nothin' compared to my house" Mickey admitted "oh yes, Terry, he was indeed a damaged soul" she nodded 

"But that enough about that, how about I tell you about my adventure!" She beamed "well we gotta--" whatever excuse Ian was going to come up with didn't matter as Sheila jumped into her story.

"I traveled all around you know" she nodded as if trying to convince you, that you were agree with her since she was nodding. 

"I went to Cadillac Ranch, I love horses you know, so I thought a ranch would be a great place to start my rebirth, my exploration of me, going out on my own!" She began to ramble "you know a Cadillac is a car..." Mickey squinted "well I know that now silly, but who would have a ranch of cars? Don't you think that's just a parking lot?" She asked."shudda tried the bunny ranch" Ian snickered "not our thing but maybe you'd like it"

"Don't you try and be funny Ian Gallagher" she waved her finger at him "I know there's no bunny's there, I went and used the interwebs so there wouldn't be anymore hiccups" 

"So then from there" she continued keeping them trapped on the step "I saw the world's largest boot, I know a boot, why would I see a boot, I use to make people bag their shoes before entering my house. Because did you know there can be up to 421,000 units of bacteria on the outside of the shoe, including E. coli, meningitis and diarrheal disease" she sneered as she mentioned "and America is one of the only places where we keep our shoes on" she paused "maybe those folks down under" she tried her best Australian accent 

"So!" She began again with more pep if that was even possible "I saw the world's largest thermometer in California. Do you think it was made by someone who enjoyed rectal thermometers?" She asked "you two are homosexual, would you like the world's largest thermometer stuck up your behind?" She asked looking between them "pretty sure I already get the world's largest somethin' up nine" Mickey said casually. Sheila's eyes widened "ooh, good for you" she smiled "maybe some time you could come in have a look at my collection" she smiles sheepishly. 

"Yeah, no, not gonna happen, and we gotta go now" Mickey stood up. "Your trip sounded--sounded interesting Sheila" Ian smiled as the two booked it as fast as they could without looking like they were running away "what the fuck was that? She just kept fucking talking" Mickey asked "that's Sheila"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank nic for the word and for the confirmation I should try Sheila. Hope I did her voice alright stressed out emoji. It's been a long time since we've seen her.


	30. Chapter 30

[](https://ibb.co/iDRsV8)

"You know why it was called the Stone age dontcha?" Frank asked while he puffed on a joint  
"Because they were fucking stoned!" He laughed more than the joke needed "but seriously folks An anthropologist has discovered that humans have been cultivating and using mood-altering substances since the Stone Age. Take that war on drugs, drugs have been around all of human history they arent going anyway" 

"God Frank what are you on?" Lip was accustomed to seeing his father in many states, and many rants, he did wonder where this one would go. "I can be high on life" he pointed to his eldest son "you could be, but you're not" lip pointed out knowing Frank all too well. "I found some drugs laying around the house, thought I'd help, do my public service and remove unneeded drugs from the home" he sat lounged back in his a chair proud of himself.

"Lip.." a worried voice came from the top of the stairs "Yo, Ian down here" he called up " you move my meds?" Lips head whiped toward Frank "tell me you didn't" he sighed knowing full well it was too late "nah, but I know where they went"

"What does he mean he knows where they went they ain't got up and run outta here" Mickey's voice chimed in as they made their way down the wooden staircase "oh you're a Deadman." Lip warned Frank realizing Mickey was there "listen I've done nothing wrong" he started frantically trying to get up from the chair. Climbing on top of the coffee table hoping the night would help him with the short Milkovich man. "Ya took his Clozapine?" Mick asked charging in front of Frank "what the fuck does he need it for, he's fine!" Frank yelled "he's fine cause it's a fucking mood stabilizer ya dumb drunk" 

Everyone was a bit shocked and impressed to here the pharmacy words come out of Mickey. But if there was one person who cared about Ian it was Mickey. 

"Listen, we could view this as I took his meds, or we could see it as me helping him get past needing the meds. The only way to expand your range is to increase your awareness, understanding, functionality, comfort, and perceived value in having highs and lows. You just need to understand how long you can function at each intensity level before it escalates. Medicine cannot do that for you; you have to do the work yourself."

"Didn't realize ya got yourself a PhD there Frank" Lip quipped. "Hope that medical degree helps ya when Mickey breaks your fingers." 

"Hey, hey, hey no need for violence" Frank waved his hands about "I didn't take em all, fuck" he dug the small orange bottle out from his jacket "can't make a good damm dollar in this house, was just trying to make a living" he huffed passing the bottle toward Mickey "you touch these again, yer dead Frank, I fuckin mean it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I intended hope it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add more words I promise I have at least two more that are coming but this is one of those never-ending fics J_Q loves so much!


End file.
